


Баунти aka Райское наслаждение

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Для Sora Akanegasaki на заявку "Дино и Кёю где-нибудь, кроме Японии и Италии"





	Баунти aka Райское наслаждение

Солнце разлито по тропическому пляжу сверкающей золотой патокой, отражаясь в ленивых тропических волнах, рассыпаясь искрами по песчаному пляжу, мельтеша в резных пальмовых листьях. Прохладный ветер гладит кожу, путается в волосах и разносит по берегу совершенно умопомрачительные ароматы запекаемого в углях мяса...  
Кёя переводит взгляд с прозрачной синевы неба, сквозь листья кажущейся россыпью голубых стекляшек, на полосу прибоя. Дино в закатанных светлых брюках и расстёгнутой кремовой рубашке выглядит вертикальным солнечным лучом в ореоле водных брызг.  
Хибари усмехается и тянется к мясу - оно уже наверняка готово.  
\- Хей, Кёя, подожди меня! - Каваллоне обиженно поджимает губы, как капризный ребёнок, но глаза смеются. Он весь лучится смехом и беззаботностью - Кёя научился ценить такие редкие моменты, когда Дино искренне беззаботен и счастлив, так что просто терпеливо ждёт, когда блондин плюхнется на песок рядом и нетерпеливо потянется за своей порцией.  
Их пальцы встречаются над одним и тем же куском завёрнутого в фольгу мяса, но ни одному и в голову не приходит разорвать зрительный контакт. Дино звонко смеётся и откидывается на песок. со стороны он, наверное, кажется сумасшедшим, но им с Кёей уже достаточно давно не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.  
Хибари разворачивает фольгу и отрезает кусочек на пробу...  
Дино послушно открывает рот, прихватывая мясо губами с таким многообещающим видом, что у Кёи внутри всё вспыхивает и искрит. Каваллоне замечает и для полноты эффекта проходится языком по измазанным соком пальцам.  
Какая усталость после миссии, какие вообще мысли, когда у тебя под руками и губами плавится личное солнце, когда оно только твоё, оно только для тебя и можно забыть о существовании всего остального мира. Потому что так хочет твоё солнце...

Дино лежит, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Кёи, и размышляет, что даже железному Хибари иногда нужно отдыхать... и то, что хищник так безмятежно спит рядом - высшая степень доверия. Каваллоне осторожно приподнимается на локте и смотрит на спящего Кёю...  
\- Надо будет уговорить тебя купить гавайки и прокатиться на скутерах, пока мы здесь, - предвкушающе улыбается блондин и осторожно утыкается губами в затылок своего хищника.


End file.
